disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sebastian (Szczury laboratoryjne)
Sebastian '''(wcześniej '''S-3) to nawracający bohater serialu Szczury laboratoryjne. Był uczniem Bionicznej Akademii i liderem Bionicznej armii. Obecnie wraz z Lexi i Tankiem przebywa w więzieniu. Jest grany przez Cole Ewing'a Opis Osobowość Sebastian jako S-3 był zły. Prawdopodobnie był liderem bionicznej armii. Byli wszyscy pod wpływem Krane'a, ale po jego zniszczeniu odzyskali wolność. Początkowo Sebastian był miły dla wszystkich i był jednym z najlepszych uczniów. Chciał uczestniczyć w misjach. Wykazywał zainteresowanie Bree. Początkowo nie lubił Chase'a, lecz stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. W odcinku Unauthorized Mission z powrotem przechodzi na złą stronę po tym jak Chase mówi mu co się stało z Krane'm. Potem Sebastian wywołał bunt. Wygląd Sebastian jest wysokim szczupłym nastolatkiem o brązowych oczach i włosach tego samego koloru. Umiejętności Supermoce Sebastian stracił swoje super moce po zdezaktywowaniu bionicznego chipa pod koniec odcinka ''Bionicy Rebeliant (część 2)'' * Laserowe bow: w odcinku Rise of the Secret Soldiers (część 2) okazuje się, że ma tę umiejętność. Walczył widłami z Chase'm podczas gdy ten miał Laserowe bow. * Super siła: tak jak Adam, Sebastian posiada super siłę. * Super szybkość: użył jej w odcinku Rise of the Secret Soldiers (część 2) ''gdy dostrzegł ukrywających się Adama, Bree i Chase'a. * 'Transmitowanie energii: W odcinku Bionic House Party okazuje się, że Sebastian posiada tę super moc. Użył jej by uratować życie Leo. * '''Kinetyka molekularna: tak jak Chase, Sebastian potrafi przenosić przedmioty myślą. * Bioniczny sygnał: w odcinku Adam Steps Up używa go by znaleźć Boba. * Pyrokineza: Sebastian potrafi strzelać dużą ilością ognia * Elektrokineza: W odcinku Bionicy Rebeliant (część 2) używa jej by trafić Chase'a i Bree. * Laserowy wzrok: podobnie jak Adam, Sebastian potrafi strzelać laserami z oczu. * Energetyczne pociski: W odcinku Bionicy Rebeliant (część 2) ''Sebastian używa tej super mocy by trafić Chase'a, a później by trafić Bree. * 'Super inteligencja:Sebastian jest super inteligentny. * '''Teleportacja:Sebastian potrafi się teleportować. Inne * Walka wręcz: jak pokazano w odcinku Rise of the Secret Soldiers (część 2), Sebastian był wyszkolony do walki wręcz. * Zdolności manipulacyjne: jak się okazało w odcinku Bionicy Rebeliant (część 1) ''Sebastian posiada zdolności manipulacyjne. Użył ich by zmanipulować Chase'a by ten dodał mu więcej super mocy. Historia Po raz pierwszy S-3 pojawia się w odcinku ''Rise of the Secret Soldiers (część 2), gdzie zaczął walczyć z Chase'm. Okazało się, że jest bardzo dobrym wojownikiem i bardzo dobrze posługuje się supermocami. Chase jednak okazał się lepszy i pokonał Sebastiana. Sebastian powrócił w odcinku Bionic House Party, gdzie razem z dwudziestoma dziewięcioma żołnierzami przyszli do domu Davenportów. Okazało się, że nie pamiętają, że byli pod wpływam Krane'a i że byli źli. Adam urządził z nimi bioniczną domówkę. Sebastian zaprosił tam jeszcze kilkunastu żołnierzy. Okazało się, że nadal ściga ich FBI. Gdy Agent Reed przyszła po nich ci się teleportowali. Ostatecznie wrócili. Uratowali życie Leo poprzez transmitowanie energii. Donald postanowił zbudować dla nich Bioniczną Akademię, by Sebastian i inni żołnierze szkolili się na superbohaterów. Sebastian kolejny raz powraca w odcinku First Day of Bionicy Academy, gdzie okazało się, że jego mentorem ma być Chase. Sebastianowi nie podobało się, że Chase już pierwszego dnia wyznacza im zajęcia, dlatego zebrał połowę uczniów Chase'a i sam ich szkolił. Ostatecznie drużyny Sebastiana i Chase'a pogodziły się, gdy razem uratowali Akademię przed zatonięciem. W odcinku'' Adam Steps Up'' Sebastian pomógł Adamowi, Bree i Chase'owi odszukać Boba, który zniknął. Starali się ukryć ten fakt przed Donaldem. W odcinku Unauthorized Mission Sebastian pomagał Chase'owi zemścić się na Adamie podrasowując nowy symulator bojowy. Chase powiedział mu o Krane. Wydawało się, że Sebastian zrozumiał jak złym człowiekiem był Krane. Okazało się jednak, że chce pomścić ojca. Sebastian powraca w odcinku Bionicy Rebeliant (część 1), gdzie zamierza wdrożyć w życie swój plan zemsty. Prosi o kilka nowych super mocy, jednak bez wiedzy Chase'a odblokowuje wszystkie. Pod koniec tego odcinka wraz z dwójką innych uczniów postanawia stanąć do walki z Adamem, Bree i Chase'm. W odcinku Bionicy Rebeliant (część 2) walczą z nimi, jednak ostatecznie przegrywają. Wkrótce jego chip się spala, gdyż odblokował wszystkie supermoce. Potem trafia do więzienia. Usterki * Laserowy wzrok: Sebastian niekontrolowanie strzelał ognistym wzrokiem w odcinku Bionicy Rebeliant (część 2) * Elektro kineza: Sebastian niekontrolowanie strzelał błyskawicami w odcinku Bionicy Rebeliant (część 2). Słabości * Papaja: Jak wspomniano w odcinku Bionicy Rebeliant (część 1), Sebastian miał alergię na papaje. Występy Sezon 3 * Rise of the Secret Soldiers (część 2) * Bionicy House Party * First Day of Bionicy Academy * ''Adam Steps Up'' * Unauthorized Mission Sezon 4 * Bionicy Rebeliant (część 1) * Bionicy Rebeliant (część 2) Ciekawostki * Wcześniej był S-3. * Staje się z powrotem zły w odcinku Unauthorized Mission. * Ma alergię na papaje. * Jest bardzo podobny do Marcusa, ale Sebastian był prawdziwym przyjacielem dla Adama, Bree i Chase'a zanim poznał prawdę o Krane. * Uważa, że Bree jest słodka. * Zaprzyjaźnił się z Chase'm w odcinku Unauthorized Mission, ale pod koniec tego odcinka zaprzysiągł zemstę po tym gdy się dowiedział o Krane. * W odcinku Bionicy Rebeliant (część 2) trafia do więzienia wraz z Lexi i Tank'iem. * W odcinku Bionicy Rebeliant (część 2) jego bioniczny chip zostaje zdezaktywowany. * Był zakochany w Bree ze wzajemnością. * Prawdopodobnie powróci w przyszłych odcinkach. * Sebastian dodał sobie mnóstwo mocy do chipa w odcinku Bionic Rebellion część 2, a później Chciał pokonać Adama, Bree, Chasa i Leo Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Szczury laboratoryjne